The subject matter disclosed relates to ruggedized modular electronics systems. Further, the subject matter disclosed relates to a restraint for ruggedized modular electronics. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed relates to a ruggedized modular radio system restraint for use in military vehicles and the like.
Many electronics systems exist for providing radio communications to and from vehicles. Such conventional electronics systems may be ruggedized for use in situations that are exposed to harsh environmental conditions such as dirty conditions, vibrational conditions, etc.
Although ruggedized electronics systems have been developed, these systems do not conventionally include options for reconfiguration of the systems via an exchange of modular components. Conventionally, ruggedized systems use a line replaceable unit (LRU), which is a sealed box containing a plurality of shop replaceable units (SRUs), which are typically electronics cards that may be inserted into the LRU when the sealed LRU is opened.
Conventionally, SINCGARS VHF frequency hopping radios have been used in military and rugged applications. SINCGARS radios are conventionally a single package system in which electronic components are fit into a ruggedized chassis. SINCGARS, however, have the disadvantage of not being easily reconfigurable with a plurality of ruggedized modular components, each having their own ruggedized package. Because conventional radio systems do not use individual sealed and ruggedized modules, restraint systems for such ruggedized modules do not conventionally exist.
Accordingly, there is a need for a restraint system for ruggedized modular electronics. There is also a need for ruggedized electronics modules which restrain the modules from motion in six degrees of freedom. Further, there is a need for a restraint system for ruggedized electronics modules which provides for a restraint of motion in six degrees of freedom and provides for simplified coupling and decoupling of the electronics modules to and from a chassis.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.
One example of the invention relates to a ruggedized electronics module. The ruggedized electronics module includes a housing supporting an electronic sub-system device. The ruggedized electronics module also includes a module restraint extending from the housing. The module restraint is configured to mate with a complementary shaped restraint on a mounting adapter. The module restraint is configured to restrain the module from movement in six degrees of freedom. The module restraint includes a first surface extending from and sloping away from the housing and a second surface extending from and sloping away from the housing. The first surface intersects the second surface and slopes away from each other.
Another example of the invention relates to a modular electronics system. The modular electronics system includes a mounting adapter having a mounting restraint and an electronic module having a module restraint. The module restraint is configured to mate with the mounting restraint. A fastener is configured to couple the module to the mounting adapter. The module restraint and the location of the fastener being on opposing sides of the electronic module. The fastener, module restraint, and mounting restraint prevent motion in six degrees of freedom to overcome manufacturing tolerances.
Yet another example of the invention relates to a modular restraint. The module restraint includes a module housing extension, extending from a vertical surface of a housing. The module housing extension includes a first surface and a second surface. The first surface and the second surface meet along an axis at an angle. The axis at an angle is greater than ninety degrees with the vertical surface of the electronic module housing.
Alternative examples of the invention relate to other features and combination of features as may be generally recited in the claims.